A lot like love
by indigenousbleu
Summary: Bella is a nerd. Edward is Mr.Popular- who don't know what he wants. Bella goes to Italy over the summer with his family but he dosn't pay attention to her and comes back amazing. He wants her. But does she want him? R&R .All human
1. School's out Summer's in

A lot like Love

**A lot like Love.**

**Chapter 1- **

**Disclaimer- Did you really think I owned Twilight and all its characters? Aw I'm so flattered.**

**Btw! I know people have done these stories like this before but it came to me in a dream.oh i had to change the "lauren and edward" scene a little cuz my mom had a fit- whatever. she dosnt understand its a story. stupid woman. oh welll on with the story**

**Corny, whatevs.**

I hated life. I hated the selfish people, they're cruel words and they're to die for looks.

After another long year at L.A Prep I was ecstatic for the first day of summer. _Two more periods to go, you can do it Bells. _Lunch. The worst time of the day. A time when people could push you around and in front of teachers, then walk away with they're mini skirts and long tan legs shaking with laughter. _What type of school is this?! _I screamed at myself internally. Who was I kidding? This was California.

As I walked up to the lunch line, I grabbed my usual, A Pop-tart and a Dr.Pepper Walking to my table I tripped on someone's leg, looking up from the ground I saw Lauren Barrel looking down at me. "Well, Well Well, didn't anyone teach pizza face to walk?" she sneered. "S-sorry Lauren." I stuttered and walked off. As I walked towards my table I could see my best friend Alice bouncing up and down, obviously over excited.

_**Alice's Point of View.**_

As Bella walked toward the table, I couldn't help but be excited. My parents had said it was okay for Bella to come to Italy with me over the summer! Boy, did I have some plans for her. I love her like she was my sister but I can't stand to see her degrade herself like this.

She was at least 30 pounds overweight, and not to be rude but, she had a pizza face. Her waist length chocolate brown hair was always greasy and her glasses were huge. But that didn't affect me at all; she was the coolest person I had ever met.

When she sat next to me at the table I pretty much screamed in her ear, "BELLAWEREGOINGTOITALY!ESMEARRANGEDITWITHRENEEANDWERELEAVINGRIGHTAFTERSCHOOL!" **(Bella were going to Italy! Esme arranged it with Renée and were leaving right after school!) **She pretty much pissed herself. "Oh my god Alice! This is so great! I'll see you in Bio okay? I need to think about some things." That got me worried. "Umm okay, bye!" I started to wonder if Bella was okay.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

This was great. I had always wanted to go to Italy with Alice on her annual summer trips. It's just that… I sort of had a plan. For the past 4 years I have had a crush on Edward Cullen. Alice's Brother, sick- yeaa I know it's just that he was always so nice to me, when his friends weren't around. I wanted to think about how to get him to be nice to me all the time, maybe even date me.

That's why I always rushed to Bio early. To get to Edward before his friends were there so he wouldn't treat me like dirt. As I caught sight of the door I ran in eagerly, but I tripped on the door way. I braced myself for the fall but felt a grip between my shoulders. "What's the rush there swan?" He smiled crookedly while pulling me up. I blushed crimson "Oh… nothing." He smiled "All right then, oh I hear your coming to Italy with us?" I looked down "Uh, yea it's pretty sweet! Well I have to go get ready for class, see you in a minute." I rushed over to our lab desk and I set out all my books. But then Lauren Mallory pranced through the door and I knew I was screwed.

She ran up to my desk where Edward was leaning about to talk to me and pretty much screamed in her disgusting _nasal _voice "Oh Eddie! Come and get me! You know you want it!" He leaned over and starting French kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He pushed her up against the blackboard and started dry humping her. If this wasn't the man I loved it would have been quite funny. Then it got even worse. Somehow they got toppled on the floor and started stripping each other. _What the hell?? Where is our teacher!!_ Those thoughts screamed in my head. He had her shirt off by now and was moaning "Lauren…" Who knows how far it would have gotten if someone had someone hadn't screamed "He's Coming! He's coming!" Lauren and Edward got up still moaning occasionally. When Lauren turned her head and saw me staring at her _opened _corset she spat at me "What are you looking at pizza face." And she pushed my books down off the table. "Don't worry Lauren baby, she's just jealous." said Edward trying to console her. He was sending glares my way. _This boy must have multiple personality disorder! _All I knew was I couldn't wait to get to Italy.

**Yayyy! First chapter overrrrr :D it got a little sexual up there but it had to be done. Review please. Next Chapter tomoro hopefully. Much love**

**LANNA :D**


	2. When in Rome

A lot like love

**A lot like love.**  
**Chapter 2- When in Rome.**  
**Disclaimer- Nope I still don't own anything-I'm sad too.**  
**I didn't steal the story idea! This came to me in a dream! All concepts came from my head, not the computer. Sheeshhh. **

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now announcing the pre-boarding of flight 447 to Rome, Italy, first class passengers and passengers boarding with small children, you may board the gate at this time."

"Yay, that's us!" Alice chirped.

Edward, Alice, Emmet, Their Parents and I gave in our tickets and walked aboard the plane. I have to say, the flight was amazing! When you walked aboard the flight attendants were there greeting you with a pillow and blanket, they took your luggage and stored it in the front. The seats where made of red leather and were amazingly comfortable, and they had just enough space between the person you were sitting next too. I was sitting next to Alice, Edward sat by Emmet and Carlisle by Esme. We all had our own personal TV on the chair in front of us. As soon as the plane took off and the flight attendants started offering beverages, I leaned back and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**12 hours later.**

"Good Morning Sleepy Head" said a quiet musical voice

"H-huh? Where am I?"

"Rome, Italy" replied a happy flight attendant "We landed about 15 minutes ago, but you wouldn't wake up" she said with a smile.

Before I could answer her Alice grabbed me from my seat yelled "THANKS!" in the woman's ear and pulled me to immigration.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I can't believe were finally here!"

"I know!" I said in the most excited voice I could manage. "Its all just like a dream…" I exclaimed looking around in awe.

"A dream that just got better! Come on Bells! Were going to the hotel!" After picking up our stuff in the baggage claim we ran out to the parking lot- waiting for us was a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo- with the name "Alice" on the license plate.

"Oh my Gosh Alice! This is what you drive up here?!"

She nodded her head

"Yep, I call her banana. Now hop in we have to get to the Hotel Exedra before 5 O'clock traffic." So we hopped into her car and drove off into the sunset.

When we arrived at the Hotel Exedra my jaw dropped open in shock. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. It was in the center of Rome. It had high ceilings with so much detail to the design, and history it's hard to explain. We were staying in the penthouse suite. It was the best room they had- overlooking Rome's fountain of the Naiads. Our room came with its own dining room, living room and private barIt had 5 bedrooms, one for all of us. The bathrooms were heavenly they had mosaic on the walls and hydro-massaging bathtubs. High up on the hotel's roof garden terrace the Living Bar offered exquisite food and drinks by the side of a stunning open airswimming pool. A glass elevator linked the roof garden with the hotel's Exedra Wellness Spa. I never wanted to leave.

As soon as we had packed away our stuff, Alice and I ordered a couple tubs of Häagen-Dazs© and ordered a pay-per-view movie. Girls just want to have fun to be exact- it was our favorite movie of all time. When it had finished Alice said very awkwardly

"U-umm Bells, I have to tell you something but you have to promise you won't get mad whatsoever."

"Sure Alice! You know I'd never get mad at you- what is it?"

"Err, well you see…"She mumbled.

"Just spit it out already Alice!" I yelled at her

"I-BROUGHT-YOU-TO-ITALY-TO-GIVE-YOU-A-MAKEOVER-AND-FINALLY-LET-YOU-HAVE-SOME-FUN-BECAUSE-I-CANT-STAND-TO-SEE-YOU-UNHAPPY.-IM-SORRY-PLEASE-DON'T-BE-MAD!"

"M-M -Mad?" I stuttered "Alice! This is the greatest thing you could have ever done for me." I hugged her so tight that I swore she was turning blue.

"So, what do I have to do?" I wondered

She suddenly got an evil glint in her eyes. "I was wondering when you would say that." She looked like an evil pixie- in all times other then this it would have been funny. But I now knew I was in the hands of Alice Cullen. May God Help Me.

**Hehe. So this was chap 2. review baybeeee. Im so excited. 12 reviews in its first day! That's double what tainted love got! Im excited :D. So im starting to rite my conversations in diff paragraphs :D review please. No flames please  
peace & Love- Lannaaaa**


	3. The Game Plan

A lot Like Love

**A lot Like Love**

**Chapter 3- The Game Plan**

**Disclaimers- I don't own squat- boo hoo.**

**Yea so thanks for the reviews. I was feeling err creative. I wanted to get this entire thing out. Bear in mind I'm trying real hard to write longer chapters and POVS.**

**-Ughhh I had to write this over cuz my stupid computer deleted ittt**

8 Weeks. That was all the time Alice had for my makeover. She was going to use 6 weeks, for the makeover itself- and 2 to "show me off" around Italy. I think it was to boost my self esteem. She also said that if we were going to transform me completely, she didn't want anyone to know, i.e. Edward. She got him his own suite3 floors below us. When she saw that I was sad about him not staying with us she tried to console me by saying

"Don't worry Bella! You wouldn't have seen him anyway, he always busy with a girl when he's here." She snickered.

As much as I knew she was trying to help- that automatically made me feel worse. When we headed out into Rome, Alice said we had an appointment at the dermatologist first. The doctor prescribed me ointment to put on to bed every night, and Neutrogena face wash, for every morning. After we where done, we went back to the hotel and got ready to go to the gym downstairs, where I would conceivably be for the whole of this trip. After about 3 hours in the Gym Alice and I were exhausted. We went up stairs for another movie night. When we were ordering room service and Alice heard me say

"So, Can I have two Pepsi's, 3 Cheese Burgers, an extra order of fries annndd, A VANILLA MILKSHAKE!" she sent me death glares.

After I hung up she called back immediately and said in her sweetest voice "Hi! Can I cancel our order please? Thank you!"

"Bella what's your problem? Do you think all this is going to go away by shoving fast food down your throat?" She gestured to my body.

"Fine then, you order." I snapped.

So she called back and ordered 2 Grilled Chicken meals, with salad – sauce on the side, and a fruit salad for dessert.

"Don't worry Bells- I'm only doing this for you." When the food finally got there, to my surprise it actually tasted good! I didn't feel like doing anything else for the evening so I drifted off to sleep, once again I didn't dream.

For the next month and a half, I didn't question Alice. I just wanted the weight off me and never have it on me again. A couple times I pushed my self so hard that I fainted. But it was definitely worth it, I gradually started seeing results. All in all after 6 weeks of intense work out session I lost 53 pounds. I was ecstatic. What was even better was that all of my acne went away! I was shocked. Alice took me to the hair dressers once I had gotten to my goal weight- 115 pounds. We decided to cut my waist length hair to about 2 inches off my shoulders, and insert blonde highlights. Honestly I looked amazing.

We decided that now we had reached my weight goal that we should go shopping!

We literally hit every place in every mall in Rome. All in all that day I must have bought 15 bikini's , 60 tops, 40 pairs of shorts, and 30 pairs of shoes. We decided to go clubbing- in spirit of all the hard work we did while on this trip. Alice wore Black skinny jeans with a red strapless flowy top with rhinestones under the bust and gold flats- along with a gold clutch and hoops. She looked stunning. I wore a black V-Neck Dress that was 4 inches above my knees and hugged my every curve perfectly. Also I had Black boots that reached my thigh, with gold hoops my gold clutch and a purple ring- I was flawless.

The club we decided to go to was called "Prime." It was the hottest club in all of Rome. The line was insanely long so we strolled up to the front and started talking to the guys who chose if you got in or not.

"Hey, umm we have some friends waiting inside and this line is really long. Can we go in please?" We asked sweetly

"Anything for a couple of hot chicks like you." They smiled and let us in. The club was rammed full with people dancing to the music. Alice and I went out to the dance floor when "Please don't stop the music by Rihanna" came on. We didn't really pay much attention to anyone so when the song stopped and we looked around, we saw the crowd had formed a circle around us. The next song that started playing was "Low by Flo Rida and T-pain" Alice and I started jumping up and down when 2 hot guys came over and asked if they could dance with us. By the time the chorus started we were grinding on the dance floor, and I swore from the corner of my eye I saw Edward sending death glares at the guy I was dancing with. _What? No! Don't be silly Bella. Why would Edward be mad at the guy you're dancing with? That's probably not even Edward. _When the song finished me and the guy who's name I didn't know went to get some drinks and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Bella, What's your name?" I asked extending my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Jesses, and Bella may I say that your very pretty" he smiled.

"Thanks! You know you're the first person to ever tell me that." I replied. Before he had the chance to answer Alice pulled me over to a corner in the room. I mouthed to Jesse A "Sorry." And an air kisses. I think he understood,

"Sorry Bella! I know you were having a good time and all but its 1:30am already, and we have to pack tomorrow, and then the day after we leave! So be ready in 10 minutes okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I replied, slightly out of it. After she left I started looking for Jesse to dance with. I finally found him when "Cyclone by Baby bash" came on. He was being held on a wall by Edward. I rushed over as fast as I could.

"Cullen?! What the hell do you think your doing?" I screamed at him. As he turned to look at me Jesse squirmed out of his grip, and ran off.

"Oh well I was just telling him that if he ever touches my girl again I will cheerfully beat him to death." He replied. I couldn't help but blush.

Since when have I been your girl?" I snapped. He leaned forward to kiss me.

"Since, now." Just as he was about to kiss me I leaned to the side so he kissed my cheek.

"In your dreams." And with that I stalked off to Banana. I noticed that he was following me but I let it slide. I started to panic when I realized he was coming to the car. When I reached the Porsche as if she knew what I was thinking- Alice nodded glumly. I let Edward get in first and then I sat on his lap since the Porsche was only a 2 seater. When we were almost at the hotel he started talking.

"So what were you saying Bella baby?"He smirked and tightened his grip around me. He had to hold me since the seatbelt wouldn't fit both of us. When I got out he slapped my ass and I punched him in the face

"I ain't your baby." I whispered in his ear, and walked off.

**He he. So this was chapter 3, u like? Its officially my longest chapter ever : ) Bella is still royally pissed at him for only now being nice, but at the same time she's tryna seduce him to make him go wild! He he . review please. Hmmm lets say 10 reviews? Oh and im gonna be working on tainted love tomoro :) incase I don't mention it in the next chapter . BELLA AND EDWARD HAVE SEX!!**

**Hahaha. APRIL FOOOLS! Im sorry but I wanted to do that bad,**

**Peace &Love**

**LANNA :D**


	4. The Bonfire

**itA lot Like Love  
Chapter 4- The bonfire.  
Disclaimer- Do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you?. Heres the chapter which is dedicated to dakotastorm24 , a loyal reviewer : ) Oh and people plz take the time to read tainted love. It aint getting no love!! On with the story!**

After spending all yesterday packing I couldn't wait to go home. While we were on the plane I closed my eyes and started wondering how people at home would react to my makeover. Would they like it? Or would they treat me the same. I just didn't know. I felt a tap at my shoulder that made me open my eyes. Edward was sitting next to me-obviously him and Alice had traded seats- I was going to kill her.

"What is it Edward?" I sneered his name.

"Listen Bella, I know you must think I'm a jerk and all but I really do like you, you know- always have." He said smiling a little.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You are a disgusting little liar. Out of all the years I've known you and you've treated me like crap, you expect ME to believe that I'm YOUR girl?" I screamed a little too loud.

"Bella love, I've always been nice to you. We always talk in Biology, and remember that gift I gave you at the beginning of class?" he asked.

I almost had a hernia. "WHAT GIFT? Unless your gift to me was a front row seat to you and Lauren's sex show- thank you freaking so much!" I said sarcastically.

He seemed taken aback. "Bella..." He stumbled for the right words.

"You know what?!" I shrieked at him. "You can go fly a kite for all I care, I'm not going to waste my breath on you anymore!" with that I dozed off to another dreamless sleep.

**12 hours Later**

I woke up while the plane was getting bumpy. The Pilot came on the speakerphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelt as this flight is now experiencing mild turbulence. We will be landing in Los Angles, California in 15 minutes."

When we landed, I felt so relieved. I ran out of the plane before anyone else, and fled to immigration. When I was finished there, I sped off to the baggage claim to try and find my _12_ bags filled with new clothes. I didn't worry about paying her back- our fathers where both the most highly paid doctors in the world. Her money was mine, and mine was hers. I called my chauffer- Royce, who I never used considering it was freakishly weird that a nerd would pull up in a hummer stretch limo. I guess he would start getting some work now.

When I reached my house I gave my mom a hug and a small "Hello." and walked off to my room.  
I lugged all 12 suitcases open and gasped, for the first time realizing how much stuff we had bought. I knew it was going to be a long 2 days before school started. On the morning I had to go back to school I let out a small groan and dragged myself to my closet. I decided to go mostly Abercrombie. I wore a green and white striped- flowey tank top and white shorts, with green flip flops. For accessories I had a black bangle that had "LOVE." Clearly printed on it, my gold hoops, my tom ford shades and my light blue tote bag. I had to say I looked really cute. When I ran downstairs to try and get to school on time, I picked up a granola bar and a red bull. I ran to the limo and told Royce to step on it. We still had to pick up Alice.  
When we arrived at the Cullen Mansion, Alice ran out the door wearing a pink and white striped tube top, with white Abercrombie shorts, a brown belt and blue flip-flops. Also she had her white back pack, silver hoops, a retro necklace and a charm bracelet.

"Hey girl, you ready?" I asked her, keen to go to school.

"Yeah, Umm, Bella- I know your like pissed at Edward and such but- he's going to be riding with us for the year." She mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I screeched- spitting out half of my Red Bull, into the face of Edward who was making his way into the limo.

"Cough...coughs... Nice to see you to Bella." He spluttered. He looked me up and down. "Wow. You look...hot...fine...sexy...WOAH." he spluttered again searching for the right words.

"Yeah, Uh-huh, save it for someone who cares Edward." I sighed. How long had I wanted to be his girl? And the time finally comes when he's head over heels, and I say No. Damn I'm an Idiot. No Bella, he treated you like shit you do the same. Before I had time to argue with myself anymore we arrived at school. Alice got out, then Edward- everyone was staring at them as usual. But when I got out all i heard where gasps coming from the whole student population.

Oh crap.

Literally every person was staring at me. It was like that song by the police.

_Every step you take  
every move you make  
I'll be watching you._

As we were walking down the halls I could here people whispering between themselves.

"Who's the new girl? Cuz' she is hot!"

"I heard she used to party with Kate Moss."

"What a slut."

"I wish I was single." And the list goes on and on.

As I walked into homeroom I expected it to die down. There was my homeroom teacher- Mr. Banner in the archway of the door looking out. When he saw me he jumped.

"Well hello, I'm Mr. Banner- so your the one causing all the commotion- nice to meet you."

"Uh, Mr. B it's me, Bella. Remember?"

He jumped again. "Oh, WOW, well Ms. Swan I have to say, you clean up well."

I blushed so hard I swore I would never be pale again. Quickly I ran to my seat before anyone could say anything more. In the period before lunch I had Biology with _Edward. _When I got to class he was already there. Luckily this year Lauren wasn't in this class. I sat down and waited for class to start, when I saw a paper ball fly my way. I opened it.

_Bella.__  
When are you going to talk to me?? This game is getting old now. Let's just go kiss and make out. Umm sorry I mean make up. Please Forgive me.  
__LOVE,  
E._  
_  
_This annoyed me so much so I immediately wrote back a reply.

**CULLEN,****  
I will talk to you when pigs **_**fly**_**. How about that? This isn't a game. Its life- I'm not gonna waste my life being screwed around by you. Yeah, it's nice you're making an effort but you aren't getting any forgiveness from me that's for sure.  
****-Bella.**

I saw him wince at my words. It made me sad, that he felt this way over me but on the other hand come on! For 4 whole years I had to go through that crap. Ugh, I just don't know anymore. Before I knew it class was over and we were heading off to lunch. Unfortunately I sat at the same table as Edward. While I was eating my Caser Salad and red bull, a guy I recognized named Mike tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, your Bella right?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded since my mouth was full.

"Well, I was just wondering- would you like to go to the bonfire with me?"he stuttered

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed- only really because i saw Edward glaring at him.

"Great! We're car pooling so we'll pick you up- see you then!" we both smiled.

Little did anyone know I had a plan. That would start at the bonfire and who knows where it will end?

**OKAY, so i rewrote this a cupple times, u guys are AWESOME. I asked for 10 reviews and i got 25 reviews!! This is sweet :D so this time i'll ask for 15 reviews okay? I may not update idk yet. My new story "sex lies and online dating" will be posted soon. And so will tainted love chapter 7. My b day is in 5 days!! Ahhhhh :D**

**Peace&LOVE  
-LANNA:D**


	5. Help!

**A lot like Love Chapter 5- Help!  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned Twilight- With all my heart  
Okay so too many excuses to tell y I didn't write. But in other words my party was awesome : . My birthday was on the 7****th**** : ) okay so story time!!Thanks for the 17 reviews btw!! Oh and can you read my bestie in the hole wide worlds story and review it please. The link is here. /s/4174582/1/BlueMoon Thanks!!**

I rushed home after school to try and find something to wear for the bonfire. I wanted something that would show how I've changed but not make me look like a slut. Finally I decided on a black and white striped bikini with a white cover up, and yellow heels, silver hoops and a yellow beach bag. It was perfect. When I heard a loud BEEP come from outside, I rushed to see a MASSIVE gray Hummer H6- I scowled. I hated things that destroyed the environment. I rushed over and Hopped in the backseat- I there saw Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. I brushed it off.  
On the ride over we were all talking about what we did over the summer. When we reached the beach I saw that Alice and Edward were already there. Lauren jumped out of the car and ran to Edward. Her put her arm over her but didn't look interested. Mike and I sat down on a log- he put his arm around me, I didn't mind but I didn't like it either. After we ate all the "couples" or whatever you'd like to call them- went off on there own. So naturally Mike pulled me off into the same direction as Lauren and Edward went. We sat down in a little cavern and started to talk. Mike was actually interesting. After a while he leaned in and kissed me- it was soft but gentle. Very sweet. So naturally I giggled. That's when he started.  
He pushed me back so I was lying down on the sand; and was pushing himself on me. Rough Kisses were being put all over my neck. He went up to my mouth and pushed his tongue into it. At that moment I realized I was going to be raped, unless I started screaming.

"HELPPPPPP!!" I cried but they were too muffled to hear.

"Please Stop it!!" I begged him.

"You really think I'm gonna miss the chance to bang the hottest girl in school?" He scoffed.

"You must be crazy." He chuckled. It was sick.

He started to slip off his board shorts and suddenly I felt something poking into my inner thigh. Ewwwwwww. When he started tugging on my bikini bottom I heard a velvet voice say

"BACK THE F OFF NEWTON!!"

Edward made his way towards us, grabbed Mike up by His Neck and started punching him until his nose started bleeding. He then dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the groin multiple times. As much as I hate to admit it- he was my superman.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the beach. When he saw Alice he stopped in shock. She was macking on a guy I recognized as Jasper. She saw me crying and immediately got up.

"BELLA! What happened? What did Mike do?! If he touched you I swear I'll…"

Before I could answer Edward just answered huskily

"Were leaving." And with that we rushed back to the Cullen Car.

Most of the ride home was silent. Edward dropped Alice Home, then me. Why- I have no clue. When we reached my house Edward finally looked me in the eyes. I couldn't but gaze into them. He chuckled. But then suddenly his face turned serious.

"When are you finally gonna believe that I truly like you? And do you realize you haven't even told me thanks yet?" he stated.

"I know you Edward. And thank you, truly. You're my superman in board shorts." I smiled and leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I muttered. "Night." And walked out of the car- Edward was about to back out when he saw I was coming towards the drivers window. He popped his head out and I whispered to him in a voice I thought seductive.

"Doesn't change anything though." And I walked off. I turned around when I reached my door and saw him grinning the whole way out. I smiled pleased with myself.

**Yay. So sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get a nother chapter up cuzz my report card came today and I got b's c's and 2 a's. I consider it good but since everyone believes im a "kid genius" I cant use my ipod –sob-, write –double sob-, go out –triple sob-, or read twilight : (. I'll be lucky if I can update at school tho. Review please? 20 reviews I guess? Much thanks.**

**BTW PICS ON PROFILE**

**-LANNA :D**


	6. Sleepover

A lot like Love Chapter 6- Sleepover

**A lot like Love Chapter 6- Sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I wish I owned twilight- don't you? **

**Hello. LANNA'S BACK!! I didn't even bother for the 20 reviews cuz I'm allowed on tha comp!! Im thinking the next chap will be in Eddie's POV. Tell me if I shud aiight? Enjoy the chap baybeez! BTW this is an AU people. Of course Edward and Rosalie r not gonna be the same way as the book. Duh**

Edward didn't talk much to me since the bonfire. But whenever I looked at him from a distance I would see him looking my way with a curious stare on his eyes. About 2 weeks after the bonfire Alice said that her parents were going out of town for a business convention and she asked if I could sleepover. I told her yes immediately. I knew that my parents were at the exact same convention. She said we'd get my stuff right after school. I was excited, But not as excited as I should have been.

As we walked towards our lunch table where we had sat for the past 3 years we saw an unfamiliar shade of bronze hair waiting for us. When we sat down there was the devil himself- Edward. He looked…empty. I had never seen him that way. He looked at me straight in the eye and began to talk.

"Hey Bella, So are you coming over to our house tonight?" he asked

Immediately I was cautious. "Yes… why? What's it to you"?

Now he was on his guard. "Oh, Nothing. Well, see you later Alice. Bella." He looked at me a little longer then necessary.

"Well, that was weird." Alice exclaimed.

"Totally." I replied.

"Oh and Bella. I invited Jasper." She saw me looking confused and reminded me. "The guy from the beach." Realization finally hit across.

"Ohhhhh! So I take it Emmet is bringing his current girl … Rosalie. Right?" I answered.

"Yepp." She said sipping on her soda. "This is gonna be so fun!"

After we had gotten my stuff and bought enough monster energy drinks to feed an army we headed to her house. Once we were there Alice ran straight to the guest room so she could put my stuff down. I walked over to the fridge and took out an apple, when I heard a shy voice say

"Can I have one please?"

I grabbed another apple and turned around. There was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long straight blonde hair, blue eyes and curves I would beg god to have. She was wearing a blue Hollister shirt, jean shorts and blue air force. This was not Emmet's usual type. I liked this one.

"Here you go, I'm Bella, and I'm guessing your Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yepp, Nice to meet you. Do you know what we're doing tonight?"

"Umm… knowing Alice probably-" I didn't have time to finish.

"MAKEOVERS!!" she screeched from upstairs probably breaking my ear drum. This was going to be a long night.

About 3 hours later all 3 of us were dressed in Hollister shirts, mini skirts and boots. Alice had added streaks to our hair. I had blue, Rose had pink and Alice green. It was about 8 then and we decided to watch movies. We popped "One Missed Call." Into the DVD player. As the opening credits started to roll through Alice yelled and ran over and paused the movie.

"Alice?! What was that for??" I demanded

"Bella, Bella, Bella" She tutted. "Silly Silly Bella- The boys aren't here!!"

I groaned internally.

"EDWARD! EMMET! JAZZ! Get your sorry excuses for boy buts down here now!!"

The boys were down in less then 10 seconds- panting like dogs. No one and I mean no one wanted to get on the bad side of Alice Cullen.

So automatically Jasper and Emmet sat by there girlfriends putting there arms over them. Which left me and Edward. Awkward. Since there was only one seat left Edward came and sat by me on the too small love seat. I cursed Alice internally, she did this on purpose. After Alice distributed the popcorn, candy and energy drinks- she turned off the lights and danced over to the DVD player, starting it again. The movie started with a girl talking on her phone then walking over to a pond and being sucked in. Automatically it freaked me out. I yelped and Edward stroked my hand- his cool touch made me feel better. As the movie progressed and the "spirit of the phone passed on" I couldn't help but scream. I looked over to see Alice and Rose cowering into the chests of their boyfriends. Like he knew what I was thinking, he put his arm over me and for once- I didn't push it off. It felt right.

I woke up the next morning with my whole body leaning into Edward- apparently he got hot last night and took his shirt off. _Showoff. _But I had to say; his abs was toned and pretty much perfect. I looked over at Alice and she was lying peacefully into Jasper's chest. I tried to loosen Edward's iron hold around me but it was useless. A thought popped into my head, and I knew it would wake him up. I trailed up and down his back with my pinky finger and whispered

"Edward." Loud enough for only him to hear.

I saw him shiver and open his beautiful emerald eyes- they shimmered as he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on, let's make breakfast, but let me get changed first okay?" I asked

"Ya." He muttered his eyes still full of sleep.

I chuckled and ran off to the guest bedroom where I quickly changed into something more comfortable since I was still in my clothes from last night. I changed into some pink white and black plaid sleeping pants, and a white tee shirt that said "Relax Bitch" on the front and "He's not my type" on the back. I skipped down stairs and began to make breakfast, laughing when I saw Edward went back to sleep. I had to make triple portions since Emmet was there. **(Doesn't that make you smile? It makes meee!) **About a half hour later I had about 5 platters filled with bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles and toast- I also had a jug wit coffee. I walked over and yelled for everyone to get up. They muttered profanities at me but shut up when they smelt food. I watched them eat happily- 45 minutes later when everyone was finished we all headed our separate ways to get changed for whatever Alice had planned.

After we had showered and gotten changed Alice had told us we were going to the mall to buy outfits for the Halloween Dance. Usually I never went- it was just an excuse for girls to wear lingerie to school but oddly this year I didn't mind. I think it was because my self esteem had gone up so much higher then last year. We took Rosalie's car on the way there; it was a blood red BMW M3. Rosalie drove, Emmet was in the passenger's side- and Alice and I had to sit on Jasper and Edward's laps. I had a strange feeling of Déjà vu from Italy.

_-Flashback-_

_I noticed that he was following me but I let it slide. I started to panic when I realized he was coming to the car. When I reached the Porsche as if she knew what I was thinking- Alice nodded glumly. I let Edward get in first and then I sat on his lap since the Porsche was only a 2 seater. When we were almost at the hotel he started talking._

"_So what were you saying Bella baby?" He smirked and tightened his grip around me. He had to hold me since the seatbelt wouldn't fit both of us. When I got out he slapped my ass and I punched him in the face_

"_I ain't your baby." I whispered in his ear, and walked off._

_-__End of Flashback-_

I smiled at the memory. When I finally came too we were at the mall and Alice pulled me over to a store called 3wishes. _Oh Boy. _She pulled me over to a rack with lots of things that would make a guy horny. I don't think I have to say more then that.

After Alice had picked out about 10 "costumes" for me to decide from she shoved me into the dressing room. I skimmed through all of the ones I wouldn't be caught dead in and finally found one that covered the most skin. It was a school girl outfit. With a white halter top blouse that tied and a plaid skirt with black boots and gold hoops. As I walked out of the dressing room blushing furiously I heard several intakes of breath.

"B-b-Bella?" Rosalie stuttered. "You look HOT!"

"Alice?" I turned to her. She still had a little "o" of amazement planted on her face.

"I am AMAZING!!" she squealed! I giggled. I took it this is what I'd be wearing. I changed back into my clothes and waited for Rosalie to come out. She was wearing a nurse costume with white boots and all, she looked amazing. Then Alice came out looking beyond words. She was wearing a French maid's costume. It suited her perfectly.

When we checked out, and did some more shopping we decided to meet up with the guys at the food court. As we approached we heard arguing. First we passed it off but then we realized who it was in the middle of the food court.

"But Eddddieeeeee!! We're PERFECT Together!!" Lauren whined.

"No. What don't you understand?! I just don't like you anymore Lauren! What's so hard to get??" Edward exclaimed.

Lauren looked stumped for a minute but then she saw me, started screaming again and pointed. "IT'S HER ISN'T IT!! I'LL KILL YOU YOU TRAMP DO YOU HEAR ME??"

Edward then grabbed her by the wrists and whispered harshly. "It has NOTHING to do with her. It is all YOU. Until you fix whatever problem you have with Bella I cannot speak to you. Now LEAVE before I have security escort you out."

Lauren exhaled loudly and left stamping her feet the whole way. Just before she was out of ears distance she screeched "I'LL GET YOU BELLA SWAN! THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR FROM LAUREN MALLORY!"

I was still a bit shell shocked when Edward guided me toward the table where we were sitting. The conversation flew smoothly and no one even mentioned Lauren. But when the dance came up and I mentioned I didn't have a date Alice stated I would be going with Edward. Oh Joy.

**Yayyyyy! So here is the chapter!! Thanks for the 18 reviews :S I think. I NEED help with my tainted love story. If I don't update it in the next week I will be putting it on hiatus. All outfits cars and people on profile. Next chap "The dance" Since I haven't updated in foever this was 5 pages!! 20 reviews again please?Im almost at 100!! Love Lannaaaa : )**


	7. The Dance

A lot like Love Chapter 7- The Dance

**And A lot like Love Chapter 7- The Dance!**

**Disclaimer- please stephanieeee?**

**Okay so heres the dance!! This is gonna be a whole lotta awesomeness + sad stuff . Me have 2 NEW stories and 3 coming up :D. I hope you like this. Thanks so much for the 19 Reviews- AGAIN. Sheesh cant u guys count?:P but im grateful. Enjoy!!**

The week flew by. School was well…. school. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and of course Edward started sitting by us at lunch. It was Friday and all of us girls piled off towards Alice's house to get ready. Alice had gotten all of us black trench coats to cover our costumes until the dance- she said she wanted to see their faces when they saw our outfits- god she was corny. When we strolled down the stairs, arms linked- there they were dressed in the complete opposites of our outfits. Jasper was dressed in a tux- as if to be a rich tycoon- Alice's Boss. Emmet was dressed in a doctor's trench coat and had a face mask on- he looked ridiculous, he was grinning from ear to ear- it was so funny. And Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward- why did god have to be so nice and someone so beautiful onto earth? He was dressed in a white collar shirt- with the sleeves rolled up and a slackened tie that was maroon. I almost piddled myself.

All the boys came up to there dates, and took there hands. As Edward approached me I could tell he didn't know if I would accept his hand so I took it and he smiled. Oh my god, he was beautiful. As much as I hated it I was falling for him. Hard. On the limo ride over, the conversation flew smoothly. When we pulled up towards the school I couldn't help but realize that there was a RED CARPET! It started from the school entrance right up the drive way. Our driver let us out so we began to walk. With Edward's hand in mine I felt over the moon.

When we reached the school Entrance all eyes where on us, Alice and Rosalie were smiling broadly but I had my head down making sure I wouldn't trip. Edward lifted my head up with his index finger.

"It's okay." He whispered. I put my head up blushing blood red.

I hated him knowing that this was how I reacted to him but oh my god- it' not my fault my insides turn to jelly every time he touches me. Walking inside, the auditorium was decorated so…. Magnificent- I can' even explain. The room was flashing brilliant colors of orange and black. There were streamers flying everywhere. The school had painters Graffiti "Happy Halloween" all over the walls. They had the DJ on the stage along with Evanescence. **–okay so I don't really like them only a little but they seem halloweenish- **They also told us that they had a guest rapper- we would see him around the end of the dance. I was pretty stoked.

"Would you like to Dance?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. That's when insert song here came on. We started dancing ignoring everyone watching- it just felt….right.

About when I started panting like a dog Edward sweetly asked.

"Wanna go sit down?"

"Uh-huh" I panted. We sat down for a while just talking to random people listening to music until the DJ came on the stage.

"Yo, Yo, Yo!! I feel honored to present the GREATEST Rapper of all time- EMINEM!! **–im sorry but he is my idol and if it wasn't for Edward Cullen I would be jumping on his leg if you catch my drift wink wink so people if you don't like him keep comments to urself. Im a happy person but if you insult eminem or edward you will die. Full stop. - **.

"AYOOOO! L.A PREP- LETS MAKE SOME NOISEEEEEEEE!!" he screamed towards the hyper crowd. He got back screams of applause.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!! LETS START THIS PARTY OFF WITH ONE OF MAH HITS "WITHOUT ME" – LETS DO THIS!"

_Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside._

"Ooooohhhhh!"

Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back...

I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more they want Shady  
I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know you got a job Ms. Cheney  
But your husbands heart problem is complicated  
So the FCC won't let me be  
Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty without me  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
fuck that cum on your lips and some on your tits  
And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, "fuck you Debbie!"

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  


_Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feeling like prison is helpless,  
Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (Batman Noise) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please"  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?_

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me

A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,  
And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie,  
You 36 year old bald headed fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this means I'm disgusting,  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black Music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)  
There's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la

"Kids!"

Everyone went crazy. I was about to go talk to Alice when Edward told me he'd be right back. We were talking about how awesome this night was when Eminem and Edward came on the stage.

"Ayo! Check this right here. Mah man Edward here wants me to sing him a song fo' his girl Bella. Come up here B!" The spot light came on towards me so I walked up the fastest I could into Edwards Arms. He held me and looked into my eyes as Eminem started to sing.

_Intro - Spoken__  
Yo, I can't sing it  
I feel like singin'  
I wanna fuckin' sing  
Cuz I'm happy  
Yeah, I'm happy  
Ha Ha  
I got my baby back  
Yo, check it out_

Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think theres nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry

Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me

_Verse 2 - Sung__  
My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side_

I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me

_Verse 3 - Rapped__  
Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter  
If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father  
To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her  
God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mum didn't abort  
Now you probably get this picture from my public persona  
That I'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
Or try to live up to these expectations?  
Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin'hell  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
So here's what I'm facin':  
3 felonies, 6 years of probation  
I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin', why'd I stick my penis up in?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin'  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Hailie  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
It's like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted_

Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz my baby know's that her daddy's a soldier  
Nothin' can take her from me

I almost cried. It was really sweet that he had done that for me. Before I had the chance to cry the Eminem was talking again.

"Okay so since it's all lovey-dovey up here already, I'd like to pronounce you both the winners of this Halloween Dance!" I jumped with glee. I had my head buried into Edwards's chest for so long I didn't see the flash of blonde rushing straight towards me. Obviously it was that skank Lauren – she pulled me off of Edward and slapped me. I didn't have time to fight back. She pulled on my skirt and top and ripped it right off my body. I was only left in my bra and very skimpy thong- _Thanks a lot Alice! _I thought. I shrieked and ran off the stage trying to get to the limo as fast as I could. Once I reached inside I sobbed and sobbed. Alice silently came through the door and handed me a big shirt and pants she had brought for after when I slept over again. I silently thanked her and cried even harder. For it wasn't here I wanted to be told "Its okay" by. It was Edward. But he didn't even follow after me.

**Omg people- I am like crying. Seriously. That was so sad for me too right. Yes I love Eminem. I have been waiting forever to put him in. next chapter WILL be in Edwards POV of this chapter- so you know he isn't still a dick. I think this might end in like 10 more chapter. –sob- 20 reviews please. Author alert me bay bay- lots new stories cumin up. And talk to me! I ve been bored l8ley!**

**Love and pictures of a dead Lauren**

**-LANNA :( **


	8. The Dance EPOV

A lot like Love Chapter 8-Eddiekinz POV

**A lot like Love Chapter 8-Eddiekinz POV**

**Disclaimer- If I owned twilight I wouldn't be in counseling for obsessive-compulsive disorder- j/k. but my mom was seriously considering it**

**Heller darlings! Omg I watched steph on Glenn beck. : I almost had a hernia. Mmkay so honestly I wanna kiss you guys. 27 reviews!! Pretty much all were good except for anonymous reviewer- hannah. –sniffle- she said the last chapter sucks. That sorta hurt my ego but pish posh applesauce new chapter!! Anyone care to make me smile and nominate me on the Denali clan website? Id love it if youiz did ;. Mmkay ive babbled on here es chapter!!**

**EPOV**

I told Bella I would be a second and ran up towards Eminem. –**oh people im also jazzed eminem's still here - **I told him what I wanted to do and he was up for it. He walked towards the mike and said

"Ayo! Check this right here. Mah man Edward here wants me to sing him a song fo' his girl Bella. Come up here B!"

The spotlight shown on my gorgeous Bella, as always she was beet red, ah I loved her. Ya, she doesn't like me, we aren't going out but I can't deny it. When we get to my house this evening and she see's the backyard- she is so gonna freak. As she reached the stage I took her into my arms and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, while Eminem sang.

_Intro - Spoken  
Yo, I can't sing it  
I feel like singin'  
I wanna fuckin' sing  
Cuz I'm happy  
Yeah, I'm happy  
Ha Ha  
I got my baby back  
Yo, check it out_

_Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think theres nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry_

_Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?_

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes_

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me_

_Verse 2 - Sung  
My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side_

_I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive_

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes_

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me_

_Verse 3 - Rapped  
Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter  
If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father  
To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her  
God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mum didn't abort  
Now you probably get this picture from my public persona  
That I'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
Or try to live up to these expectations?  
Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin'hell  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
So here's what I'm facin':  
3 felonies, 6 years of probation  
I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin', why'd I stick my penis up in?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin'  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Hailie  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
It's like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted_

_Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz my baby know's that her daddy's a soldier  
__Nothin__' can take her from me_

I hoped she knew that the last line would be now and forever true.

Bella was about to speak when Eminem started off again "Okay so since it's all lovey-dovey up here already, I'd like to pronounce you both the winners of this Halloween Dance!" Bella jumped with glee and buried her head into my chest. I was so rapped up in the moment that I didn't even notice the blonde blur flying at us. In a flash Bella was ripped off my chest and slapped in the face. The whole room gasped- it was obvious that Bella was about to retaliate when her hole outfit was ripped off her, leaving her in only a black lacy bra and a very and I mean very skimpy thong. She ran off the stage bawling while I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. Alice ran off behind her not long before screaming

"ASSHOLE!" so loud that I had to cover my ears.

Before I knew it Lauren was trying to shove her tongue down my throat. I pulled her off and spat on the stage not wanting her saliva in my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at her. She didn't answer.

"DIDN'T I TRY AND TELL YOU NICELY IT WOULDN'T WORK OUT? I TRIED TO BE NICE ABOUT IT BUT YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH?? NO ONE REALLY LIKES YOU LAUREN. GUYS ONLY GO OUT WITH YOU CUZ' YOU'RE EASY. GIRLS DON'T EVEN TALK TO YOU. YOU'RE NOT WANTED. SO GET OVER YOURSELF." And with that I walked off the stage.

Once out side, I started searching for the limo but it was already gone. I could already tell what Bella thought- adding on with what Alice already told her. I knew that someway. Somehow. I was going to win her back.

**Howdy. In the next chap you'll see what edward was going to do in the backyard. I feel really bad. One of my moms really close friends died : (. Oh ya me and my best friend- "heh-laney" r considering making a web show :D otherwise then that I don't think I have anything to say. Oh and please read my new story **_**Forever Whole. **_**25 reviews? not much to ask for!!**

**Lotsa love and online antics**

**-LANNA : D**


	9. I cried myself to sleep that night

**A lot like love Chapter 9- I cried myself to sleep that night  
Disclaimer- Bleh, if I was Steph would I be on FF? I don't think so.  
Hi. I'm tired. But since I work best at night and I'm lonely because SOMEONE –cough.laney.cough- won't answer my calls after going to ft. Lauderdale. I can't update Fame because im at my grams and that's at my comp at home. Sorry. Well dedications at the bottom. Enjoy,**

Rushing home, I racked my head thinking of what I would say to Bella. I couldn't think of anything. As the cab driver pulled onto my driveway going 5 MPH, I couldn't take it and shoved a 50 in his face and ran out the door. By the time I got inside I was panting and sweating like a dog. There she was with her hair in a messy high bun, hoops still in, wearing a baggy shirt and sweats. Her and Alice were watching from the looks of it Lifetime, while Bella was eating Ben and Jerry's from the carton. Alice turned her head and glared at me, from the sounds of it she growled as well. Bella turned her head obviously not knowing I was there, her porcelain cheeks were stained with tears while her eyes were red- she took one look at me and took another spoonful of ice cream. I etched closer towards them needing to speak to Bella. I turned to Alice and whispered

"May I?"

She only glared at me again. "No you asshole, that's her decision." She spat.

I looked at Bella, silently pleading with her and she sighed, taking yet another huge scoop of ice cream. "Alice, he has 2 minutes, 5 at max. Go make some nachos."

She nodded and walked silently out of the room. Right as she was about to get out of listening range she pointed at me and then pointed at her two eyes signalling she would be watching, I nodded and turned to Bella. She sniffed and my heart broke. It tore me up knowing I caused this.

"Bella, listen-" I began

"No Edward you listen- how could you do that to me? Honestly. Do you even realize how cruel that was? I was humiliated in front of the whole school, and what did you do? You stood there. I don't think I can ever trust you again." She said

"But Bella, just hear me out okay." She nodded and let me tell her what happened after she left. She sighed when I was finished and waited for a few moments before taking a breath.

"I don't know Edward, its like-... err. I can't even explain it to you. Edward." She said looking me in the eye. "Did you know I was thinking about asking you to be my boyfriend? But now... whoa, I know we weren't even dating and all, but I think we should take a break from seeing each other. Just for now, it just... it hurts too much Edward." She whispered letting a tear leak from her eye.

I nodded meekly and embraced her in a hug. I placed her in my lap and rocked her in my arms. When she finally got herself back together I kissed her on the top of her head and let her out of my grip.

"So, will I only see you in Bio Bella?" she nodded sadly as Alice came back with some steaming hot nachos, but Bella said she wanted to go straight to bed. Alice bore holes into my back as I went to go clean up the backyard.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe this. Yea, so Edward didn't follow after me- but what he did to Lauren was cool in my own little world. So as I lay in the room the Cullen's christened as mine I looked out into the backyard and saw something that made me gasp. It was Edward, he was handing by the looks of it 50 dollar bills to a string quartet. He turned around and handed a 100 to a chef and waiter. Once they left he went to a small table with a white rose in the middle and one plate of spaghetti. It was obvious what he was going for- the scene from Lady and the Tramp. He must have figured out it was my favourite Disney movie. I wanted more then anything to just go down there and have a wonderful evening with him, and everything could be all hunky dory. But it wasn't. I cried myself to sleep that night; before I lost all consciousness I swore I heard Edward's voice whisper

"I'll get you back."

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the floor- god knows how I got there- I more then likely rolled off, my clumsiness doesn't only apply in the day you know. I stumbled over the door to get breakfast when I stepped on a fork.

"Shit!" I screamed. I lifted my foot rubbing circles into the small but painful stab wounds.

I looked down and saw a silver platter with Pancakes and toast, a cup of coffee with a note scrawled on the side saying "Happy Sunday." It was gonna be even harder to ignore him then I thought.

**This is my shortest chapter on here. Really sorry. Its just i wanna get out what Edward was gonna do- PM me if u didn't get it. Thanks for the 26 reviews. I love all of you. Please don't kill me. Its just im really sick, im drinkin vodka like water and im now showing ice cream down my throat- talk about PMS huh? Well i cnt update fame yet cuz im at the grams. Sorry agen.  
25 reviews again?**

**Lotsa LOVE and ben & jerrys**

**Lanna**


	10. Old Friends

**A lot like love Chapter 10- Old Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Yea I'm shocked too.**

**Hi. I'm not happy. My MOTHER and asshole of a FATHER are annoying me like hell. I'm not even gonna get into it. You guys are awesome I now have 214 reviews : on chapter 10!! You guys r amazing. Well here it is. Thanks for betaing amber!!  
**

**ON WITH IT...**

* * *

I knew the Monday after the dance would be weird. Everyone would be talking about me. I dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans, black converse, white tank and black hoodie. Today it was actually raining- funny, it reflected my mood perfectly. I walked into the Limo and muttered a hello to Royce. When we reached the Cullen's**,** Alice and Edward came in. I nodded to them in recognition and took out my iPod. We were half way to school when the song changed and _Haile's Song by Eminem_ came on. A tear automatically flew down my cheek. Usually I wasn't so emotional**,** but that was the song that Edward requested at the dance. But I didn't turn it off- the song was too good for that.

_Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry_

_Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?_

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes_

The tears where running freely now. Edward came over and put his arm around me**,** but I shooed it off. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes that cut me like a knife. But it was too late. He already scooted himself as far away from me as he could get. I looked at Alice and you could tell by the look on her face she was confused too. It was only rarely Alice didn't know what to do. We reached school and everyone was there looking at us as usual. A few people actually chanted-

"For she's a jolly good school slut, for she's a jolly good school slut, for she's a jolly good school slut, and nobody can deny."

Which personally I found stupid**,** but others had already joined in**.** I tried to find Alice**,** but saw her trying to get some to stop**,** but they continued singing. When I looked at Edward he was sort of in a…daze. I stood on my tip-toes trying to see what he was looking at, it was a girl. She had platinum blonde hair with black streaks. Her face was flawless and she had emerald green eyes…just…like…Edward. She was wearing army cargo pants, with converse, and a tight fitting shirt that said- "Get like you? Naw, get like me." She had a ton of bangles running up and down her arms and her fingers where covered with rings. When Edward walked over and introduced himself I couldn't take it. The look in both of there eyes was intolerable. I had to get to the bathroom before I started crying. The only problem was to get to the bathroom I had walk past Edward and his _Lady Friend. _No way in hell was I going to do that. So I did the only thing that I could think of at that time.

I ran.

**Edwards POV.**

It couldn't be. Alice, Bella and I just stepped out of the limo only to be bombarded by people shouting intolerable things at Bella, I was about to punch one of them in the nose until I saw an unforgettable streak of blonde. There she was**,** Cassie Evans. This was crazy! She was my best friend in Alaska until we moved here so many years ago. ­**–ha ha you really thought I would set him up with someone else?- **I rushed over to her and pinched her on her nose.

"What the hell?" she muttered and looked up. "What'd you do that for?"

"Cassie? Don't you remember me?" she looked stumped.

"Edward Cullen, your best friend from your childhood years?" she smiled.

"Oh, I remember him, but the Edward I knew was much better looking."

I felt hurt. Was she serious?

"Oh my God! You actually fell for that? Wow I'm better then they say." She grinned and tackled me into a hug that would have knocked Emmett down.

"So how are you man? I haven't seen you in forever! Got a girl?" she eyed me in a way that said "Even if you don't tell me I'll find out from Alice."

"Umm," I stuttered, not exactly knowing the correct answer. "I think I sort of did**,** but now I don't think so."

"Oh Okay, so where is this sort of**,** but no girl anyways?" I turned just realizing I had no clue where Bella was. I had to find Alice.

"Come on!" I yelled to Cassie pulling her off the bench..

**Alice's POV**

After trying to get people to stop chanting obscenities at Bella I walked off to find Emmett- thinking Bella only went to the bathroom. Homeroom hadn't started yet and Emmett began to debate with me over who was the best Disney character.

"That's easy; hands down it's Mickey Mouse. He's Classic." I said.

"What? Oh no! Dude its Dory from Finding Nemo!" he shot at me.

I laughed. "Are you serious? That pea brain?"

Emmett looked seriously hurt. "Can Mickey Mouse talk whale? Can he…" he was cut off by Edward running over lugging a strangely familiar girl behind him.

"Alice! Do you know where Bella is?" he said panting.

"Umm no why? And why are you pulling a really pretty girl around when you should be with Bella?"

The girl laughed. "Why I'm shocked you don't remember your little Cassie Barbie Doll."

I shrieked. "Cassie!!" I emerged her in a hug. "Oh we've missed you so much."

Cassie was about to talk when Edward cut in- "We can talk about this later, but can we please try and find Bella?" I nodded and ran to the girls' bathroom.

No Bella.

Checked the gymnasium.

No Bella.

Checked all of the Classes.

No Bella.

It was obvious she wasn't on campus. The only logical thing that any of us could think of was the worst possible thing in it self.

She ran away.

**Okay so this went completely different then I suspected. But somehow I brought a new character in. I really like Cassie. This chapter was supposed to be called regaining trust but you see how everything changed? Ya. You'll see where Bella went in the next chapter.. Since this is my tenth chapter I'm doing actual dedications!! Because I love you all so bloody much. Every 10 chapters this will happen. If I get that far. Oh and guess what. I'm going to try and post tainted love tonight. TRY!! Okay so here I go.**

**THANKS A TON TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS**

Amber is a Jasper's Girl, minipoison, Purplecow1225, lunargirl317, jaspersgirl214, Hawkgrrl, cem1818, Music ADD, poisoned blood, Miss Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo, IDazzleYou, French fries, rainydayB, shopaholic92, evilangel3326, bellaluver, Maximum-Twilight-Ride, preciosaAmante** , **xolluvia, Jacob-is-my-life-7, Unhealthy-Addiction, PinkPJ's, selena2k11, RosalieLillianHaleCullen, Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen damn that's long, Princess Bulma, heh-laney, Edwardluva234, Calm Clarity, DawnOfDays, 1TwilightFan, FireRose0016.

**OMG!!THAT TOOK LIKE 15 MINUTES!! N I HAD TO TYPE THEM OUT!!  
see how much I love you guys!! I did all that work for you!! Also thanks to all those who didn't review the fact that you read my story makes me happy!  
Okay so this chap got a whopping 32 reviews!!  
That is so cool. Now I can ask for 30 reviews!! hahahha.**

**No Worries, I love you guys. Oh and since I'm bored does anyone need an idea for a story? I have a good one but I think it may require a lemon. Well if you want to ask about it go right ahead!**

**Lotsa Love!!  
-LANNA!**

**P.S. wish me luck you guys I have to read a poem tomorrow- and I don't know it.**


	11. Dont touch me!

**A lot like love Chapter 11- Don't touch me!**

**Disclaimer: Lalala even if I was steph I wouldn't be this happy**

**AHHHH. Hot damn! Who knew listing names would get me 49 REVIEWS!! wow im hyperventilating. Well I cant update gone baby gone cuz I have severe writers block and I have exams. Well I thought long and hard about what I was doing with this chap so here it is. Hope you enjoy ;**

* * *

I had no clue where I was going. All I knew was I couldn't be at school, anywhere but there. As I cut through the back-fields, trying to get away me being the idiot I am cut myself on a barb-wire fence.

"Crap." I muttered to myself. This was not good. This cut was on my leg and was at least 3 inches in width. I couldn't take it anymore. With all the stuff going on in my life I just fell into the field of dandelions clutching my leg and cried. I cried for my parents- how they never spent time with me. I cried for my so called friends- wondering if they ever even liked me. But most of all I cried for Edward.

After only god knows how long the stabbing sensation in my leg started to die down. I looked over at it and saw that a small pool of blood was lying about an inch away from my leg. About the moment I saw it I began getting light headed. God Kill me now. Maybe I will die? I began to think. I closed my eyes to enjoy my last moments when I heard screaming.

"BELLA??WHERE ARE YOU??"

"LOOK, EDWARD THERE SHE IS!!"

"BELLA!!"

The screaming person came running towards me. I tried to tell them to leave but it came out as a slur. Ugh. Stupid People I just want to enjoy the quiet. Suddenly a black fog started circling through the green field. Covering the cows, the sky, everything.

"_Make it stop." _Was the last thing I remember saying before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise. I groaned sensing where I was. I detested hospitals.

"Well Good Morning Bella."

I looked up to see the most handsome blonde man looking back at me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Hi Carlisle. So what's the diagnosis?" I asked.

"Well the wound on your leg was pretty serious. We had to give you 12 stitches- and you lost a lot of blood, so we had to give you a few transfusions." He said.

"Okay, so when am I gonna get out of here?" I asked him.

"Umm." He bit his lip. "Your required to stay here for 3 more days but- if you stay at my house I'm sure I can let you out." He replied.

"Cool." I stepped out of the bed- with slow movements, because of the drip in my arm. I was about to just walk out the door when I felt a cold breeze on my…dairy air.

I automatically grabbed both sides of the robe.

"Uh…"

"Let me have Alice get you some clothes."

I nodded graciously and waited for Alice. A few minutes later Alice rushed through the door with a bag full of clothes and makeup.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Why did you run away?! How could you be so stupid!! But never mind that, come with me and let's get you changed." She grabbed my arm forcefully but still somewhat gently and pulled me into the bathroom.

She took the hospital robe off my body and threw on an orange sundress. She gave me a multi-colored star necklace and some black peace earrings. She gave me a white bag to top it off with. We walked out of the hospital, arms linked together.

When we got to the house, we hopped out of the car and walked into the house only to be greeted by hoard of hugs.

"Bella! How Stupid Can you get?? You had me sitting here worried all night. And that cut on your leg! The amount of blood you lost-you could have died!! Ugh. Did you get a kickass scar?!" Emmet ranted.

I laughed. "I'm sorry Emmet. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

He bit his lip as if in deep thought- then embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Of course, Bella!!"

"Loosing… Feeling." I managed to gasp out.

Rosalie giggled from behind. She emerged and gave me a small hug. "Don't do that Bella- you had us all freaking out."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Where's Edward?" I asked so quietly that I doubted anyone even heard it.

"Oh he's upstairs with Cassie." Alice replied.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Oh you never got to meet Cassie." She smacked her forehead. "But didn't you see her? Blonde hair, Black streaks, green eyes…" she didn't have to say anymore.

I nodded. So this girl had a name. I walked up the stairs clutching the banister tightly- not wanting to fall. When I finally reached the third floor I heard giggling. I opened the door and my mouth dropped.

Edward and _Cassie _were sitting on the bed together laughing at some unknown joke- hand in hand. I felt my heart drop. I was about to close the door when I saw Edward's eyes meet mine. I slammed the door as fast as I could. All I needed to do was get down one flight of stairs and rush to my room. One flight of Stairs. One flight of Stairs. I kept repeating to myself in my mind. Thanks to my stupid klutziness I fell on the very last step.

"Ugh." I grunted and tried to get myself up.

"BELLA! Let me help you!" Edward yelled ten steps behind me.

I turned to him and hissed with all the venom I had in me. "Don't touch _me!" _

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded meekly, but didn't move making sure I got up safely. I pulled myself up by the skin of my teeth and ran to my "room".

I just went and sat on the bed. Thinking about all that's happened in the past 6 months. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even notice someone knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

The door cracked open and there was Cassie. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and pink shorts. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. It was sick- even when she doesn't try this girl is stunning.

"Umm, Bella is it?" I nodded. "I think we should talk." She stated.

I nodded- and took a deep breath ready to listen to little miss perfect Cassie.

* * *

**BAAAAAH humbug! Well hello darlings. Im extremely pissed. I have bronchitis- can you fricken b'leeed dat?? Ugh. Im royallyyy annoyed. Well I got a bronze for my poem. Considering I didn't study I did crazy good :) and I got 2 gold for my stories. I have a freewebs im working on. So lookout for that. Updates r a bit slow cuz im ubber busy. Any ideas for gone baby gone??spill or no updates. Well if you guys wanna chat cuz im madd bored all the time my aim is lannaaalove and my msn is awesomealanna umm 50 reviews please? Thanks doll face!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

_**Like Seriously**_

_**-Lanna.**_

_**X**_

_**P.S- **_**Do you guys think I should do a M fic. Cuz I want all types of people to read my stories. Umm and vote in my poll. Byeee kids.**

**GET ME 300 REVIEWS!!**

**oh and you guys can you believe i was supposed to bring jake into this chapter- and bella was to get drunk. ugh. my stupid fingers.**


	12. Sorry

Sorry you guys

Sorry you guys. Im writing and all. I just came from Cuba on a class trip. I came home and found out a car hit my dog and we had to put her to sleep. If any of you have lost a pet before you should know how bad I feel. I'll try and update soon.

Lanna


	13. A talk with Cassie

**A lot like love Chapter 12- A talk with Cassie  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight but the name Stephenie doesn't suit me.  
Well hey there. You know I really love you guys. Like a hell of a lot. Like most of you all know I had to put my dog down but- oh em gee. All of you had so much worse experiences, I feel grateful my dog died the way she did… If that makes sense. Well I've learnt that the show must go on, no matter how sad I am. And guess what guys? IM FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL!! :D well enjoy.**

* * *

"We haven't actually been introduced yet. I'm Cassie." She said with a smile and held out her hand to shake. I just looked at it; no way was I going to shake_ her _hand.

"Okay then…" she muttered to herself. I could tell she was about to speak because she took a deep breath.

"Ok, Bella. I'm sort of in the dark here. Would you like to tell me why you were so hysterical back there?"

I immediately looked her in the eye. I had never met someone so…blunt.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I muttered mostly to myself. "You can have Edward, its obvious he's in love with you anyway."

Her mouth dropped open; she stood there for a few seconds absorbing what I just said.

"I…Edward…Love…WHAT?" she managed to get out.

"You heard me. Edward L-O-V-E-S you. It's so obvious." I stated, completely serious.

Too my surprise she burst out laughing. "Oh my god. Are you retarded?"

"No actually I'm not. I'm actually quite angry- the guy I've liked since of I don't know...forever? Is madly in love with some perfect girl, who lives in a palace with her 2 parents always at home to discuss her day at school- am I right or am I right?"

Cassie glared me right in the eye. "You don't know _shit_ about me. Do you know how it feels having your dad run out? To take care of your mom when she's passed out on the floor drunk? Having to hide in your closet until 2 am, just so your step dad won't have the chance to hit you as hard as yesterday. You _think_ your life is so bad. You act so…ugh I can't even find the right words, towards Edward and he _still_ chases after you. You act like he's done something wrong, when really what the hell _has _he done wrong lately? Love you? You don't even deserve someone like him." With that she walked out the door leaving me speechless.

But what hit me the most was that, every single thing she said was true. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to Alice's room. She was lying on her baby blue carpet painting her toes a bright orange with speakers on her head blaring. You could faintly hear the lyrics.

_Move along, Move along like I know you too, and even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through, move along. When everything is wrong we move along. _

I walked over towards her and sat down at her side, crossing my legs Indian style. She noticed my presence and pulled the headphones down onto her neck.

"Hi Bella, What's Up" she asked.

I bit my lip. "Umm…what room's Cassie staying in?" realization hit her.

"Oh that was you guys making all that noise, she's staying in the basement. Good luck, Cass is very…stubborn." she put her head phones back over her ears as I walked out.

When I was walking down the stairs to the basement I realized I had never in all the time I knew the Cullen's been to the basement. The carpet was as black as night and the walls were a deep gold. There was a piano in the corner of the room and a couch right next to it. A massive stereo system decorated the left wall with shelves of cds around it. On the wall opposite it, a queen-size bed with plain white sheets and a black comforter, around it was like a shrine to almost every band in history. There were Beatles posters, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, The Who, Rolling Stones, Aero smith- it was a collectors dream.

"What do you want?" Cassie's voice came from the corner of the room where she was writing into a really tattered Mead Composition Book.

"I-I wanted to apologize." I stuttered. "I had no right to assume things about you when I don't even really know you. I'm really sorry. I'd really like to be your friend if you'd let me. I was just intimidated because it's so obvious that the bond you and Edward share is so strong, and your so freaking beautiful it's hard not to not like you."

She giggled. "It's fine. I'm sorry as well. My temper gets the best of me sometimes."

"No, I deserved everything you said to me. But I'd really like to know, how did you meet Edward and everyone else?"

She smiled.

_Flashback_

"Well, it was the first day of kindergarten. Back when everything was good. My mom had put my hair into 2 pigtails and made me wear a dark green dress. She gave me a Barbie lunchbox and sent me on the bus. When the bus reached the school, I was on my way out when some retard kid named James tripped me. I started crying and wiped the tears out of my face. I could see James pointing and laughing at me from the jungle gym-when a really big kid came over towards him and shoved his face into the sand. 2 other kids came over and started kicking the crap out of them. They came over and started talking to me. The big one wearing a red Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ­**–lmao you guys im sorry I couldn't resist, Emmet is a ninja. You can't deny that-** was of course Emmet. He scared me at first but he was so cool. Then there was Alice, she was wearing a hot pink dress with white slippers, we bonded almost instantly. Last but not least there was Edward. He was wearing a white and yellow striped polo and some jeans with a gap logo. He looked so adorable. As we grew up we got closer and gradually he became my best friend."

_End of Flashback_

"Aw." I couldn't help myself. The thought of a baby Edward just made my heart melt.

"So umm… what happened when they left?"

"Oh, well when Edward, Alice and Emmet left it was the day after my seventh birthday. Before Edward left he gave me a gold necklace with a music note and said as long as I wore this we'd be together." She fingered by the looks of it the exact same chain.

"About a year after, my dad left us for some slut. My mom was heartbroken. So she went to the only thing she had left Liquor. It started getting worse and worse. I was pretty much my own parent. Then when I was about 10 my mom met _Laurent._" She said his name like a dirty word.

"I hated him with every fiber of my being. He used to hit me whenever I was late or didn't cook dinner. He would lock me in the laundry room with and open bucket of bleach and try to suffocate me with the fumes. But what hurt the most was my mom knew- and didn't do a thing. Whenever they would allow me too eat dinner with me I would have to sit next to him. He would rub his arm up at down my leg…trying to…feel me up." She sighed.

"I don't really wanna talk about it; let's just say I didn't get to enjoy my first."

I gasped and she nodded. "That's pretty much the reason I started rebelling. I dipped into drugs like weed and LSD. I knew it was bad for me. I knew it would kill me, but… it was the only way I had a…release. Somewhere away from the world. When you take a draw off a joint and the smoke enters your system you view the world from a whole different place. It's like everyone is stripped from there layers and there real."

"Are you…still using?" I asked.

"Oh God No. I finally realized that hey, I don't want to be like my mother, I want to be able to enjoy life. I'd never want my kids to experience what I've been through. So I went to rehab with some money I had saved up and completely dried out. I've been clean for 11 months now. The psychiatrists said I should take up poetry and that's what you saw me writing in."

"So, why'd you come to LA?"

"Well, I started doing a load more work in school, and paying more attention in class. My grades went up and I asked the school if they could pay for my scholarship to transfer to here."

"Wow." Was all that I managed to say.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Let me play you something."

She jogged over to the baby grand piano in the corner of the room and sat on the stand. She took a deep breath and pressed her long pale delicate fingers across the ivory keys. The song she was playing was more like a lullaby. It started off soft, like birds singing and had me mesmerized till the very end when she ended on middle c.

"Y-You wrote that?!" I almost yelled, flabbergasted at how good it was.

"Nope." She replied honestly. "Edward did. For You."

* * *

**Well oh gee. I didn't tell you about Cuba! It was so amazingly awesome. The architecture was breathtaking. My hotel was awesome. Except my ac didn't work. And omg the boyssss. They were so hot I almost piddled myself. One of them blew me a kiss. It was so sweet. Well its 1:28 am here. Gonna go to bed now. Im gonna ask one more time 50 reviews please? Im not a beggar but seriously my story has **

**189 Alerts. Which means I should be getting that many reviews a chapter.  
121 Faves which means more people should be reading**

**And 21220 Hits. Which seriously means theres a lot of lazy people out there.**

**Oh im sorry its just im cranky at nite. Well chow darlings. Im off to Edward Cullen land. I'll prob wake up at about 3pm tomorrow. I expect emails!!**

**Love you guys**

**Lanna**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	14. Music & Lyrics

**A lot like love Chapter 13- Music & Lyrics  
Disclaimer- I own **_**nothing.  
**_**So I don't know what to do anymore. 3,000 more people read this. But, I only got 40 odd reviews. Oh boyy. Well I'm doing more updates. So I have a new story :D cause it was so long since I did one. It's called **_**Into the Night. Byee. **_

**Oh and you guysss. Your so slow its funny ;D when I said A.N will be deleted I meant the author note would be deleted. Lmao.**

* * *

"Wow." Was all I could bring myself to say.

Cassie nodded and looked at the ceiling as if she was thinking about something. "Hey, you play acoustic guitar right?" she asked.

"Yea, since I was 10- how'd you know? I don't think I told anyone that."

She bit her lip. "Umm Edward." My eyebrows knitted.

"No he wasn't stalking you Bella." She said mirroring my thoughts. "You went to the same music teacher with him remember?"

"Oh yea."

"Well why don't you write a song telling him how you feel?"

I was about to argue when I realized how brilliant of an idea that was. I grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her upstairs. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my room, to get my guitar."

Cassie grinned evilly. When we got to my room I went to the closet and took out my old guitar. It was covered in faded sharpie markers. Cassie took a yellow pad off the desk and sat next to me on the bed.

* * *

"Wow." Was all Cassie said.

"I wrote that?" I had to ask myself.

Cassie nodded furiously. "Bella, you wrote THAT."

I nodded still in shock myself.

"Well…you do know what you have to do know, right?" I shook my head playing dumb. "Bella. You HAVE to play this for him. Imagine it! You play it for him, he's so giddy with lust he drives you to Vegas to get hitched, have bunch of little kids and I can be Auntie Cassie!" she said grinning.

"Umm No." I replied. "When do I have to play this for him?" I asked her internally groaning.

"Now." She replied instantly.

"What?!"

"Come on Bella! You just wrote a banging' song it'd be retarded if you didn't play it now."

"But-"

She cut me off. "No, buts get your ass up there now!" she growled.

I stuck my tongue at her and grabbed my guitar. "Yes Mam!" I fake saluted her and began to walk up the stairs.

When I reached his room, Edward was lying on his bed facing the ceiling with his iPod blasting. I sat down next to him; he turned his head and took out his headphones.

"What are you-?"

I sighed and cut him off. "Just…just listen."

I strummed a few chords making sure the guitar was in tune and took a deep breath.

"_Where does it hurt? Tell me 'cause I understand. The words of a heart. Beating like winds in my hand. We can hide. We'll never lie. I'll always see into you."_

I looked him in the eye.

"_There's nothing wrong. With coming up empty and cold. Staying too long and try to change rocks into gold." _

I looked at him and saw a lot of emotions running through his emerald green orbs.

"_I've been there too. I've wasted myself. And you were there for me. So whenever you crash, wherever you lay, that's where I'll be_."

I smiled mostly to myself.

"_And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken stars.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my heart. Where does it hurt?"_

I strummed a few more chords.

"_When you open your heart. There's always so much to lose.  
So far to fall and no where to go when it's true. But if you let me in, I won't let you down. Put your faith in me." I used my free hand to gently stroke his._

_"Cause whenever you crash, wherever you lay, that's where I'll be. And for every endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken stars. And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms. And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts. But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt?"_

I paused to take a longer breath.

"_And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky for a broken star. And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms. And there are a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts. But there'll always be a place for you, inside my heart. Where does it hurt…?"_

I looked up from under my eyelashes, a thing I had seen Edward do so many times.

He didn't say anything. "So…?" I asked leaving the sentence hanging.

"Wow." Was all he said and I had to laugh a little.

"That's what Cassie said."

"Oh…So I take it you guys talked. So that was for…me?"

I nodded and decided I might as well stop beating around the bush. "You know I love you too right?" His eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks reddening..

"Hmm, well if you really do then you wouldn't mind this."

He leaned forward and kissed me gob smack right on the mouth. It startled me but I started to kiss him back. I felt his tongue touch my lips, I opened them granting him entrance letting our tongues dance together. He tasted so good. I moaned into his mouth which made him tangle his hands in my hair. All too soon the kiss slowed down and ending with him biting on my bottom lip which made me shiver.

"Wow." I breathed. In my mind I was wondering if this was the word of the day or something.

"Well…what does this mean?" I asked slightly confused.

He smiled lightly. "Whatever you want it to be."

"So are you my…boyfriend now?" I asked blushing red.

He leaned over and gave me an applause worthy kiss. "What do you think?" he asked grinning.

"You're my boyfriend." I said breathless.

"I thought so." He agreed grinning and took my hand. The electricity I felt shocked me. But I liked it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Out to Dinner. To Celebrate." He replied.

I groaned. "Please don't Edward. I'd prefer if you didn't spend money on me."

He turned around and looked me dead in the eye and saw that I was telling the truth. He sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to _make_ you dinner." I didn't argue. I knew that even if I did he'd probably win anyway. When we got to the second floor Edward groaned.

"Geez Bella, do you have to be so slow?" before I could reply he scooped me up bridal style and was running down the stairs. When we got downstairs he placed me gently on the countertop and went to the pantry. He took out linguine and alfredo sauce. He went to the fridge and took out mushrooms, green peppers and tomatoes.

"Can you stir the pasta while I sauté the vegetables?" he asked.

"Of course."

I hopped off and threw on an apron. I took a wooden spoon from the drawer and began stirring. I felt like I was being watched. I turned my head and saw Edward staring intently at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you look _really _sexy in that apron." He said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Okay then…"

After a few long minutes of awkward silence I spoke.

"Hey, this pasta is ready. Is the sauce heated yet?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a white tin of Ragu.

"Oh how lovely." I joked. I tried to open the lid but it was sealed to tight.

"Edward." I called.

"Yea?"

"Can you open this please?" I asked.

"Sure." He took the tin from me and opened it without any fuss.

"Strong, I like it." I smiled and poured the sauce in. I dipped my finger into the pot and tasted the sauce it was really good. I dipped it again and walked behind Edward.

"Edward, you gotta taste this." He turned around and I accidentally smeared it right across his face. His mouth formed into a little "O" in mock horror.

"Bella, your gonna get it." He teased. I giggled. He walked over to the pot and stuck his whole hand in it. He came up to me and rubbed his hand all over the exposed part of my neck. He was grinning the whole time. I went to the pot again and took out a bunch of linguine and threw it at his head.

That's pretty much how it started. We kept on throwing pasta and linguine sauce at each other till we ran out. After that me with my slippery, giggling self went to the freezer and took out two family sized ice cream tubs and threw one at Edward.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I yelled giddy, not really realizing how stupid I just sounded. When the tubs were finally liquid I took the time to look around at what we had done. There was pasta all over the counter tops and Alfredo sauce smeared over all the cupboards, there was ice cream draining all over the walls. I crawled over to Edward and layed on his chest.

"Look what we did." I giggled.

He looked around and smiled. "So much for dinner. You wanna just order a pizza?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Well go upstairs, bathe and change. I'll be here with the pizza when your done."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. When I reached the bathroom I stripped off all my clothes and wiped myself clean of all the sticky substances. I also washed my hair with Alice's watermelon shampoo. I prefer my strawberry one but hey, this one smells just as good. I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I walked into my room and pulled open my drawers. Nothing. I pulled open my closet. Nothing. Great all my clothes were dirty. I walked upstairs to Edwards's room and opened the door.

"Hey, Edward can I borrow some clothes please? Mine are all dirty." I asked him.

He eyed me up and down the walked to his drawer and took out a pair of Sponge Bob boxers and a white button down shirt.

"Here."

"Thanks."

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

* * *

**EPOV**

As she walked out of my room with her towel riding up her perfect ass I couldn't help but stare. I quickly threw on a baggy shirt and some basketball shorts and ran downstairs when I heard the bell ring. I opened it and a perky red head named Bree handed me the Pineapple and Mushroom pizza and the Buffalo wings. I gave her a 20 and told her to keep the change, partially because she didn't flirt with me.

I walked into the living room and put the pizza down with two plates. I took 2 bottles of Coke out of the fridge and set them next to the plates. I sat down and popped Hancock into the DVD player. I sat down and waited for Bella. About when the opening credits started to roll, Bella strolled down the stairs looking unbelievably _sexy. _

Her hair was in a high messy bun and loose strands adorned her neck. She had my shirt on and the first 3 buttons where down giving me a partial view to her cleavage. I couldn't even see my boxers on her because the shirt was so long on her. Her glasses rested on her nose. She was more beautiful then I could ever believe. I patted the seat next to me and grinned. She came and took a slice of pizza and dug in. One of the things I loved about her was that she wasn't afraid to be herself around me. She lay down on my chest and began to watch the movie.

When their was 30 minutes left in the movie I looked down and saw Bella lying on my chest looking like a complete angel. I sighed seeing how lucky I truly am.

* * *

**Wow. 7 pages. I know that's really short but hey I was intending on stopping at four. So ya I chose a different song last minute. Its called Where does it hurt by Jude Harrison/Alexz Johnson from Instant Star 3.Sorry but it's my story. Tell me if you didn't like it. I'll change it. I'm gonna stop asking for reviews and hope for the best. Well Nothing intresting, oh wait! Last night I saw hancock with my friends morgan and helene. Do you guys realize black people finally get a super hero and he's an alchoholic? Well I still loved it. I will end this now since I have to go watch miss universe! Go REBECCA!! I will bid you good bye with a quote from hancock that I have made my own.**

**I'm Lanna & I drink and stuff :)**

**BYEEEEEEE!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	15. Breaking Dawn!

**Hey. I'd Just like to say thanks for the 499 reviews :) so close to 500. Secondly. I will not be venturing onto FF until the 16th. Because, Breaking Dawn wont come out until the 14th for me, since i live on a rock. I will need two days , to read it three times. I don't want any spoilers. I'm working on the chapter now.Much love.**

**LANNA**


	16. Breakfast at Bed

**A lot like Love Chapter 14: Breakfast at Bed  
****Disclaimer: I am an asshole who owns nothing.  
Well hello there. Thanks for putting up with me you guys and getting me, 525 REVIEWS. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I really don't deserve you lot. Well anywayyyy. Next Chapter I'm doing a whole bunch of thank yous. Review this chapter and you'll name'll be in there :) wanna know something freaky? Remember I was in cuba? Well a guy me and laney stalked there (don't ask) was on my flight to ORLANDO. And my MOTHER was there. Talk about awkwarddddd. Well anyway, I hope you like :) crap update tho. ENJOYYYYY!**

**Oh and to blondebombshell for putting me in my place ;) your awesome. dont worry :P**

* * *

I woke up to a bright light. Slowly I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the remnants of our food fight, last night. I couldn't help but smile. Glancing down, at Edward who had his arm wrapped securely around my waits I sighed. He looked so, innocent. His hair was tousled; more then usual, and his eyes were closed. His eyelids, a pale lavender color. Very slowly, I tried to pry myself out of his grip; pulling my self up by my elbows. I was almost out when he pulled me down gently, and brought me into his chest. I sighed, and heard him mumble something incoherent then whisper,

"Good Morning." Into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I sighed.

"Hi." He turned my body so that I was facing him. We just looked at each other, while a goofy crooked grin made its way upon his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just admiring." He said with a smile. My breathing hitched. I felt annoyed he could get that reaction out of me from three measly words.

"What are we-?" I began to speak when I heard Alice and Emmet call my name.

"Crap." I muttered, and buried my head into Edward's chest inhaling his musky scent.

I could hear them coming down the stairs, and could feel there eyes boring into my back.

"Bella?" I could hear Alice, speaking mostly to herself but I still answered.

"Uh-huh?" I said quietly, my head still resting in Edward's chest.

"Wow- uh, can you come upstairs with me please?"

Edward loosened his grip, so I could get up. As I was about to get up he squeezed lightly on my hand, giving me an immense amount of comfort. I nodded and slowly, almost zombie like, walked up the stairs with Alice trailing behind me.

When we were at her door; her pace quickened and she pulled me inside and slammed the door shut. I sat down on the bed still half asleep and tried not to collapse on top of her, as fluffy as a cloud, canopy bed.

"So…?" Alice asked her eyes bright with excitement.

"Were together." I said simply with a small smile.

She let out a small but piercing squeal. "What?! How? When? Oh, Last Night! No wonder Cassie told us to stay upstairs…" she continued babbling to herself.

"Alice!" I called, snapping her out of her own little world she looked at me like she forgot I was there.

"So? Are you going to tell me what happened or what?" she pestered me. I sighed.

"Okay Alice. I sang him a song I wrote, I admitted I liked him, he kissed me, told me we were going out, and we had a food fight and fell asleep, Yada Yada Ya. Happy? Can we please, get some breakfast?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. We can go to a new place I heard about."

"Where?" I asked her.

"You'll see." She smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"But don't I have to change?" I asked her.

"Nope. Come on lets go get the guys."

I sighed, and began following my best friend.

* * *

"Bed restaurant?!" I asked shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked her flabbergasted that she got reservations in one of the hottest restaurants in town.

She smiled smugly. "Lets just say, a friend of a friend, knows the owner." Her tone said it was a closed subject.

Alice walked through the door with Jasper, the guy from the beach at her side, I wondered when he was at the house. Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Cassie and I trailed behind our eyes wide taking in the restaurant, incase this was our last time.

Inside bed, the lighting was dim, very dim. The booths looked like four poster beds with tapestry hanging in front of the booth to give you privacy. The tables had scented candles, and silk table clothes. The chairs had the softest pillows you could imagine laying on them. The napkins looked like a baby's first blanket but with adult patterns. The music was low, but soothing. The whole aura of the restaurant made you want to go to sleep.

A Spanish woman with long black hair, olive skin and big brown eyes came up to us wearing short hot pink pajama pants, a men's shirt and some bunny slippers. All of the employees were required to wear there pajamas.

"Hi!" she greeted us. "I'm Selena and I'll be your host for this fine morning. Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Yes, under Cullen." Alice said.

Selena looked down at a notepad, looked up and smiled. "Come with me this way, okay?"

We all nodded and walked after her. Selena was unbearably beautiful, I felt inferior just standing next to her, I could tell she was a sweet girl, but honestly I didn't like her.

She took us toward a large booth in the back of the restaurant and showed us our booth. She took our orders and told us she'd be back with our drinks in a few minutes. The seating was simple Alice and Jasper sat across from each other on the inside of the booth. Emmet and Rosalie sat in the middle with Cassie in between them and Edward and I sat at the end. Just as we began a conversation, Selena showed up with6 coffees, 6 orange juices and 6 waters.

"There you go." She said with a bright smile. "Your food will be ready in about 10 minutes." And she left without another word.

Our conversation mostly conversed around what had happened last night. I was still incredibly tired, and didn't really want to talk. My head fell upon Edward's shoulder, while he stroked my hair and discussed, in detail- what happened last night.

Before I knew it, Selena was back with two trays resting on both of her arms.

"Okay! Let's see, Eggs and toast for you." She handed the plate to Alice. "Bacon and Eggs for you." She handed another plate t Jasper. "Um, Fruit and Yogurt for blondie over here." She handed two cups to Rosalie with a goofy smile on her face. "And…what did you order?" she asked Cassie.

"Oh, the one that's named after me." She said simply.

"Which is….?"

"The Grand Slam of course." She said with a killer grin on her face. Emmet snorted and coffee came out his nose. We all burst out laughing. Including Selena.

"Okay here you go." And handed her a massive plate. She looked at Emmet and took the biggest plate off the tray and handed it to him.

"How do you know this is mine?" he asked sarcastically. All she did was look at him.

"Ooh your good." He said with a grin.

"Okay, a BLT for handsome here and banana pancakes for his pretty lady." She said smiling.

I took my food greedily and began to dig in. No one really spoke for the period we were in the restaurant. We mostly ate. When Selena came back with the check, and slid it towards Edward he slid it right back and handed her a 100 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He whispered to her. Her eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you…"

"Edward."

"Thank you Edward! You are too kind." She looked at me, took my hand and Edward, intertwined our fingers and let our conjoined hand drop.

"Great things will come of you both. I can see it. My Grandma Eunice tells me I can tell when great things are destined. You both will have a great life together, but I warn you there will be many bumps ahead." She kissed both our hands and danced off.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yea." Said Edward.

Somehow we had a feeling everything she said was true, maybe I did like this Selena girl.

You could hear Emmet snort from behind us.

"Who the hell has a grandmother named Eunice?"

* * *

**I really don't wanna stop but my body wont let me type anymore. I'm in the hospital clicking away :) but my harddrive crashed. I had eleven pages. Gone. Im sorry. Orlando was kickass.if I haven't reviewed your stories lately don't worry I will. You guys are amazing and I love you all. Try and get me to 600? Impossible? EXPECT THE IMPOSSIBLE (;**

**OVER & OUT**

**LOTSA LOVE**

**LANNA.**

**x**


	17. SEQUEL :D i know right?

**wow. so if anyone is still here and actually reading this, let me say for the hundreth time, i love you. i dont know if its me puking my guts out right now, into my new portable best friend, mr bucket or the sudden intake of whiskey i've just had or maybe the fact that twilights coming out in 5 hours :) but i have decided that since you were all so kind to me, i believe you deserve....**

**a sequel. :D**

**after about 75,000 odd readers from countries spanning out from, equador, to australia, switzerland, japan and so many others i was shocked myself. you guyes deserve it. and i liked where i ended this (:**

**the idea is still in my head, but i have a rough outline of it. none of my other stories will be touched. only the new you review and tell me if you actually want it so im not wasting my time here? gracias :) much love.**


	18. Regarding sequel

Poll up regarding the sequel. Check it.

LANN.

**x**


End file.
